Teen Titans: Alpha Humor
by Starfire Fury
Summary: A set of little ficlets based on Toffy's story, 'Teen Titans: Alpha' some humor, some romance, just little things that I come up with!
1. Isis: Curse of the Bunny Slippers

_A/N: This is a little ficlet that I'm writing as a spur of the moment. Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, however, Isis belongs to me, and any other characters mentioned belong to Toffy – check her out, especially her Teen Titans story! –Starfire Fury._

**Isis: Curse of the Bunny Slippers**

It was a Monday in Jump City, but only barely. According to the digital clock beside Isis' bed, it was 12:04 AM, and the aforementioned female could not sleep. In fact, she had been lying in bed for about six hours, trying to get away from the sounds of her teammates downstairs, but she never was very good at blocking them out.

They'd gone to bed about three hours ago, maybe a little longer, and the Titan's Tower was silent. That was good.

Staring up at the ceiling, Isis sighed, before a soft growl escaped her stomach. She visibly cringed. In the attempt to dodge away from the others, she'd forgotten to eat. And now, she was getting hungry.

Sliding her legs off the bed, the blue-haired teen's feet found something incredibly fluffy. She let the most microscopic of smiles creep up to her lips. There was a reason she never left her room after lights-out.

Every morning, as ritual, she changed from the pajamas she wore to bed into a pair of plain, long white ones, just to cover up the fact that her own were, to say the very least, embarrassing.

Shuffling over to her wall, Isis flicked on her light, looking down at herself. When you looked at her like that, she seemed incredibly different from the sarcastic, bitter teen that her teammates knew her to be. In fact, she seemed, well, normal.

Bright pink pants that reached her shins from being grown out of years before, though still loose around the waist – it could suggest careful ripping – adorned her legs. Though that was not the worst of it, oh no, alongside the bright pink of these ankle-freezers was fluffy white bunnies, with suns, clouds and moons. Her shirt was little more than a piece of material, sleeves being ripped off along with the collar, though midriff remained bare – another sign that suggested these pajamas were grown out of years beforehand – also pink, though paler, and in the center, a rabbit surrounded by a sun, moon, star and cloud was in plain view. Yes indeed, quite a sight.

If that were not enough, careful shopping had bought the cold teenager a pair of fluffy white slippers to match. As well as a pair of bunny ears, that acted as a headband.

It was far too embarrassing to let her friends see her like this. Which was why, even though she was questioned numerous times about it, Isis never left her room after dark. Lights-out meant no one saw her until she saw fit… Until tonight.

Now, the pale super-heroine was not one to go against habit, but her stomach would not stop growling, and, much as she hated to admit it, there was little chance of sleep. So, with much careful consideration, Isis stepped out of her room, the door sliding open silently. Glancing around carefully, she brushed back a strand of silvery-blue hair; before she raised her hand then dropped it again. Her powers would do her no good – once the ice of the path she had been contemplating created had melted, there would be hell to pay, along with questions asked.

So, instead, Isis walked as silently as she could along the bedroom corridor. She cursed the ancient tower, as the floor nearby one of her teammate's room's creaked dreadfully loudly. She hurried onward, the kitchen drawing nearer.

Finally, salvation was reached. Yawning, Isis ran a hand through her hair as she searched through the fridge, pulling out the butter, as well as some meat and cheese. Taking a glass from the cupboard, as well as a plate, she put out the ingredients for her midnight feast on the counter. Unconsciously, she clicked her fingers, and water from nowhere filled the glass. And then she began to make her meal, throwing the ingredients on to a piece of bread.

Her eyes were closed as she took a bite of her sandwich, and she was half-humming a tune she'd heard on the radio earlier that evening – another attempt at silencing the others – when someone snorted with laughter behind her.

Isis, if you'll pardon the expression, froze. She couldn't move, the one night she'd ventured out of her room, she'd been captured in her bunny PJ's by a teammate!

"I didn't know you were the bunny type," Zeru said, trying to control his laughter as Isis spun around to face him, attempting to pull her shirt up and down at the same time, to cover her usually hidden skin.

Her pale face was unnaturally pink as she looked at the ground, for the first time in years, unable to think of a sarcastic reply to his sniggers. She shook her head vigorously, which made the bunny-ears lopsided on her head, in an attempt to make what was happening fade away as if it were a dream.

Well, that hadn't worked. She looked up to meet Zeru's grin, crimson adorning her cheeks.

"You breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll freeze you mid-air."

The male teen shook his head, silver-blonde locks falling into his eyes as a lopsided grin twitched on his lips, "I wouldn't dream of it. This is something that is going to be for personal pleasure only." He teased, his voice playful.

Isis winced, painfully aware of the more mature content behind that sentence. She blushed more, before letting the smallest of smiles crept up onto her usually scowling lips. "Keep it that way." She replied, before grabbing her sandwich and walking back toward her room, leaving a very startled Zeru alone in the kitchen.


	2. Phoenix: Marshmallow Smoothie

_A/N: Hello again, so soon my friends! Yes, the second in the Teen Titans: Alpha Humor ficlets! This one is named 'Marshmallow Smoothie' and I hope you enjoy it! The Titans Alpha belong to Toffy, though the character Isis belongs to me! Please, at the end of reading, tell me if you liked it or not, and help me improve!_

**Phoenix: Marshmallow Smoothie**

You know those days when you wish that everything would just shut up and not go crazy on you? Well, today was one of those days for the 'fearless leader' of the Titan's Alpha. But it wasn't so much that she wanted her friends to 'Shut Up,' per say, it was more that she wanted there to be less craziness in the tower.

There were socks all through the common room – Zeru's, no doubt, - and two of the males were shouting at each other over a battle of the gamers, whilst the third male watched over them, laughing as they swore at one-another.

The only other female, _'And clean,'_ Phoenix thought bitterly, titan was locked up in her room, probably freezing people from her window. Laughing at the image of her friend pointing her finger and making people halt on the street, the teen shook her hair out, a fan of spiky red and black (a cross between her mother and father's hair, all natural!) escaping it as she walked into the kitchen in an attempt to get away from her hyper male teammates.

Rubbing her hands on her crimson skirt, she decided that since she couldn't fight the boys' loud noise, she'd make herself a smoothie.

And so, the leader of the Titans set out on a mission to find some fruit. She looked through the cupboards, even the one under the sink that Zeru had announced haunted two weeks earlier because of a foul smell that was emitting from through the cracks – Phoenix found out this was actually just from one of his older socks that had been shoved there in one of his 'clean ups' – but there was no fruit. She opened the fridge to find only a moldy sandwich, and pulled a face.

"Aren't we a healthy bunch?" She muttered to herself, shaking her head as she looked at the ground, "We eat pizza for dinner every night, and forget to go grocery shopping for anything decent."

Rummaging through the cupboard, Phoenix found herself face-to-face with an unopened, fresh packet of marshmallows. It was too hard to resist, so, silently, the leader pulled them out of the cupboard, and opened them with a blade she pulled from her utility belt.

Loading some of the sweets into the blender, Phoenix dove for some milk – which she found, refreshingly – and poured some of that too, into the blender. Putting the lid on carefully, she made sure that the boys (Taiyou had left Zeru and Li to their games, to her surprise) were still occupied, and turned on the blender.

After a few minutes of careful blending, a deliciously pale pink concoction was poured into a glass, another waiting in the blender. Sticking a straw in the deliciously thick substance, Phoe smiled, about to take a sip, when a hand tapped her on the shoulder.

"You know it's not nice to keep the good food to yourself, Phoe!" Taiyou announced with a grin. How long he'd been there, Phoenix didn't know, all she knew was that he'd given her an incredible shock, popping up like that. "Can I have that second glass?"

"It's not my fault that there was no fruit, and I had to have something to drink!" Phoenix retorted tartly, a grin gracing her own features, although her eyes were hidden behind her mask, you could almost catch the sparkle that shone in them as she produced a glass from the cupboard and obligingly poured the remains of the sugary drink into said cup.

Laughing, the two broke into conversation, random subjects popping up now and then, as they stood in the kitchen of the T-Tower, drinking Marshmallow Smoothies. As they finished the drinks, Phoenix grinned, reaching over to take his glass as he did the same. Their hands met mid-air, and Phoe quickly pulled hers back, feeling heat rise in her cheeks.

She saw that Taiyou too had begun to blush, and took his glass, turning around and dropping them in the sink. As she slowly moved back around to face him, she saw a mischievous grin adorning his lips, and she was suddenly scared. Why did that impish look frighten her?

She suddenly knew why, squealing as a barrage of marshmallows were thrown at her. She ducked, catching a few of them and running to hide behind the refrigerator door. She tossed one back, which he caught between his teeth, and she giggled.

This war of the marshmallows continued for a few minutes, until Phoenix emerged from the fridge, hands above her head, "I call peace!" She cried, trying not to cry from laughing so much. She walked closer to Taiyou, and he too stepped forward.

"I," he said softly, as they had suddenly moved so that they were inches apart, "Agree." He grinned, their faces inching closer when,

"Hem hem," A grinning Zeru exclaimed from above, hovering upside down the two, "Explain."

Both teens blushed.


	3. Titans Alpha: Christmas Chronicles

_A/N: Wow, three in one night. Utterly amazing for me, but –shrug- if I'm getting ficlets written, it's good enough for me! Disclaimer – I own Isis, DC Comics and Cartoon Network own the Teen Titans and Toffy owns all the other Titans Alpha._

**Alpha Titans: Christmas Chronicles**

Christmas had fallen upon the Alpha Titans faster than you could say mistletoe, and sadly, there had not been much time to decorate their enormous T. Though many fans and admirers had sent them decoration – Phoenix had thought this excellent, it meant they didn't have to pay for their décor! – But it was now the eve of the famous holiday, and though many of the titans had groaned about it, they were all thoroughly enjoying decorating their home.

The tower was almost wholly decorated, only the common room and tree were left to 'Chrismastise' as Zeru put it. There was holly, mistletoe and candles all over the house, as well as candies spread around the tower and hidden in the oddest of places. That was a Titans Academy tradition that they had decided to continue with, the Christmas Candy Hunt.

The Alpha Five had entered the common room as one, all consciously dodging around the mistletoe as they filed in, and stood before the enormous tree.

Li whistled, taking a step back as he craned his neck to look at the top, "I vote Zeru and Icy get the top, since they can hover so well." He turned his head over to face the tinsel-clad Zeru, who was standing beside a fuming Isis.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" The blue-haired female roared, pointing her finger at him as water fell upon his hair. She clicked her fingers, and the wet locks of dark brown froze. She smirked maliciously, "Call me it again and it'll be worse." She said, before using her abilities to create a sort of ice-path up to the top of the tree.

Phoenix, Taiyou and Zeru were doubled over with laughter at the sight of poor Li, the furious male who was now trying to defrost his hair. He had even asked Taiyou for help, only earning him hysterical laughter from his 'friends'. Sighing exasperatedly, Li grabbed a piece of tinsel, tearing it in three and stuffing a piece in each of the floored Titans' mouths.

He then took up the task of decorating the middle of the tree with bright green tinsel and baubles.

Coughing and spluttering, the three teens spat out the glittery substance, still feeling the plastic-like taste in their mouths. Zeru shot up to help Isis decorate, and Phoenix stopped choking to begin decorating the very lowest part of the tree. Taiyou, who, even after being attacked with tinsel, couldn't contain his laughter, had to sit down as he watched the Teen Titans: Alpha began to decorate their tree.

---

A painstaking hour later, the titans were spread about the room, Isis on the floor, creating an unmelting ice-statute of Santa Claus. He looked almost passable, except for that fat that he was incredibly thin – the rather round parts kept breaking off! Zeru was hovering nearby, laughing every time the scowling female's Santa fell to pieces. Phoenix and Li were standing, singing Christmas carols at the top of their lungs beside a rather battered looking boom-box, though most of the carols were choppy with laughter, whilst Taiyou stood behind the counter in the kitchen, whipping up something to drink. Or eat, in the case of younger viewers.

Nine o'clock came upon the Titans incredibly quickly, and Isis picked up her Santa Claus as the ninth chime sounded, walking over to a window and throwing the garden-gnome like statue out, listening for the smash as it hit the rocks below. She smirked maliciously as it did so, while Zeru stood a few feet away, laughing at the hilarity of it all.

Phoe had moved to stand in the entrance to the hall, and Li had moved to follow her.

There was a collective gasp among the remaining titans; Taiyou going slightly red as Zeru again fell into hysterics, doubling over with laughter. Isis just rolled her eyes, sighing as she waited for her teammate to notice the predicament that they were in.

"What's your problem?" Phoenix snapped, feeling slightly awkward beneath their collective gazes. She looked up as Li did, and the female of the pair blushed behind her mask, raising her hand to fix it uncomfortably. Li blinked a few times.

"We don't have to abide by it, do we?" He said, smirking, and moving to take a step, though his feet were planted firmly on the ground. Turning to his friends puzzled, he looked at Phoenix, "Well, can you move?" When he received a negative response, Taiyou winced visibly. Isis turned to raise her eyebrow at him, but he had by now gained control of himself.

Smirking, the only free female put a hand on her hip, "Looks like you two have to kiss, the tower says so."

There was a collective snort, though most were of annoyance, (most meaning three of the number) and Li looked at Phoenix, who shrugged. "Might as well get it over with, right?" She said, before pressing her lips lightly up against his. (Isis noted that Taiyou had looked away at this precise moment) The titans clapped, before both the offending kissers bustled off to their respective rooms.

Zeru finally regained his composure, his laughing fit having ended with their kiss, and he bowed out, leaving Isis and Taiyou in the room alone.

"You were so jealous." Isis announced after a moment's silence, walking over to the bench, pushing herself up to sit on it. Taiyou snorted into his eggnog, blinking a few times.

"I so was not." He retorted tartly, taking another sip of the famous drink. Isis rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know," She whispered, smirking slightly, "I have it on good authority that she would have much preferred it was you under that little batch of mistletoe." Yes, even the cold Isis could tease. And it was working rather well as Taiyou had gone a rather pretty shade of magenta. Sniggering at his face, Isis shook her head. She'd had far too many brandy snaps.

Taiyou put the eggnog down, and shook his head. "It's getting late, I think I'll head to bed too." He promptly proclaimed, walking toward the hallway. He stepped through, and smirked back at Isis, "You coming?"

Again, the blue-haired female rolled her eyes, flicking off the lights, before she followed him, pointedly dodging the mistletoe as she walked alongside him. They reached the bedroom corridor with swift ease, and Isis flashed him a small but rare smile. "You'll get your chance." Was all she said, before stepping into her room, the sounds of the code being typed in to lock her door audible through to the other side.

"Goodnight to you too." Taiyou said bitterly, rolling his eyes and laughing, before stepping through his own door, quite glad of the sleep that consumed him as soon as his head hit the pillow.

---

It was early on Christmas morning – 5:23 AM, according to the digital clock beside Isis' bed. She stretched, before changing routinely into her white pajamas, and walking out to the common room to find it overloaded with presents from the public. _'All for Phoenix, no doubt.'_ She thought bitterly. The light-heartedness of the night before seemed to have worn off, as she stood in the doorway to the room. She thought she heard the moving of air, so was not startled when Zeru appeared next to her.

"What, no bunnies this morning, Icy?" Zeru teased, grinning as he tugged on the drawstring of his cloud-pattern PJs. Isis rolled her eyes at him, boredly trying to move away, only to find her feet glued to the floor.

_'You've got to be joking.'_ Isis groaned mentally, looking over at Zeru, who actually looked quite pleased at their little predicament. He grinned profusely, and puckered his lips exaggeratedly, watching her shudder in recoiling horror.

"You know I'm kidding," He teased, leaning forward and pecking her on the lips, floating into the kitchen seconds afterward. Isis slapped herself on the forehead, before following him through the entrance, though rather than the kitchen, she headed straight for the couch, lifting a remote and turning the stereo on.

The tower was silent except for a choir's rendition of; 'Deck the Halls' as the other Titans shuffled into the common room, each one looking slightly disheveled and worse-for-wear. Phoenix looking the most tired of them all. She straightened her mask, and slid over to the counter, watching as Zeru pieced together breakfast.

"You work too fast," She yawned, picking up a glass and sipping it, spitting out the eggnog suddenly, Isis raising a hand to freeze it mid-air, listening as it fell to the couch with a soft 'chink'.

The group then proceeded to the common room for present opening.

---

After a few influential drinks, the day had flown by for the team of superheroes, and they were all sitting on the shoulder, side-by-side. Phoenix and Isis's heads were resting on Li's shoulders, whilst Taiyou and Zeru sat on either side of the girls. They were all silent except for the odd random word, and a giggle from the girls.

Yes, somehow, they had managed to make Isis giggle. There was light-hearted ease amongst the Titans on that night, and Phoenix suddenly piped up, looking over at the window.

"Hey look," She whispered, smiling, "it's snowing."

And so it was. The first snow of winter had begun to fall over Titan's tower, and Isis smiled honestly, before standing up. She pulled Li with her, and was followed ceremoniously by Zeru. Phoenix's head moved to be upon Taiyou's shoulder, and he could have sworn Isis winked at him, before the three titans moved off toward the entrance. Isis stood between the two of them, Zeru trailing a step behind them as they passed through the entrance. And once again, were stuck.

"Crud." Isis muttered, hanging her head in shame. In her slightly giggly state, she had forgotten the mistletoe.

She looked up to not find Zeru's face beside her once more, but Li's. Shrugging her shoulders, she leant up to kiss him swiftly on the lips. Zeru watched, jaw dropping, as she just walked on as if nothing happened, and heard the distant closing of her door. Turning to look up at Li, he glared.

"Did you have to?" Zeru muttered, scowling rather viciously. Li just grinned and took a step into the corridor.

"Yep. And it was probably better than yours, too." Without giving him time to think on this, Li ran off, and the sounds of his door opening and closing were also heard. Zeru frowned as he figured out what his friend had said.

"Hey!" He called after him annoyed, and then too ran to his room.

Taiyou turned to look at Phoenix, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled, carefully manouvering her so that she was on the couch, and he covered her with a blanket. "Night, Phoe." He whispered, kissing her affectionately on the forehead, "Merry Christmas."


	4. Zeru: Breakfast Blues

_A/N: If you aren't Toffy, DC Comics, or myself, you don't own any of these characters. This one is dedicated to poor Zeru – lol – and the way we tease him! I just realised, from the few ficlets I've written, there's been a few different couples to ship. Now! On to the fic! I forgot to mention, if you don't like pointless fluff, don't read the end of this fic. It's pretty much a little bit of romance._

**Zeru: Breakfast Blues**

Zeru was the first up this morning, five o'clock sharp. He'd been determined to beat Isis for a change. As of late, that girl had been more of an insomniac that the villain with the same name himself. He smiled, remembering her early-morning run in with him. That had left an imprint on his memories. The cold Isis he knew could always be replaced with a playful bunny Isis if she was in a particularly bad mood.

Pouring out some cereal, he contemplated on telling her that their 'chance meetings' throughout the past year hadn't been so much as 'chance' than 'planned. But he shook his head. She was not the sort of person that would swoon over that sort of thing. In fact, she was almost the complete opposite to him.

Zeru glanced up at the clock, quarter to six already? Where was she? He was starting to wonder if she'd perhaps locked herself in the bathroom – bad Zeru, bad! No thinking like that! – Or if she was in some kind of trouble, and was about to stand up, when she walked in.

But she wasn't alone, oh no. She was in her summer pajamas, long sleeved, but her white shorts were clearly meant for the summer. And Li was beside her; talking almost happily about the movie they'd watched the night before. Zeru watched in awe as Isis took a glass from the cupboard, and poured water into it from thin air, the way she did every morning, still talking animatedly with Li.

"Uhm, morning?" Zeru spoke up, trying to interrupt their oh-so-pleasant conversation.

"Morning, Ze." The reply was robotic, from both of the pair, and Isis took a sip of her water. Zeru watched, resisting the urge to laugh, as she pulled a face, muttering something about it being too warm, and chilled it at her fingertips.

Li grinned, "You know, Icy, that's a good trick for parties." He said, poking her gently in the shoulder. She pretended to grimace, though rolled her eyes in return.

"Two things, One, never call me Icy. And two, I don't go to parties."

Zeru was trying not to feel ignored. He'd woken up at five to have a private conversation with her, and she'd come in with Li! He sighed, and went back to his cereal. He continued to stir it boredly for a few minutes, until the other male cursed loudly.

"I forgot, I've got grocery duty today. I'm going to get in the show. See ya later, Icy."

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever."

Isis and Zeru both looked up to wave him off, and then turned to face each other.

"Sleep well?" Isis asked tartly, pouring herself another 'chilled water', and drinking it slowly.

"It was alright. I would've slept better if something wasn't on my mind." He muttered, not really in the mood to talk with her anymore. His friend had disrupted his 'flow', and this left poor Zeru a little unhappy. Isis tilted her head to the side, before she froze his cereal over, closing her eyes.

"Look, Ze," There was none of her usual coldness in her voice as she looked down, glad he wasn't stirring anymore, "There's somethin' I've been meaning to talk to you about for a while. You remember Christmas?"

Zeru nodded, yes, he remembered it all to well. Another meeting of theirs, beneath the mistletoe, a meeting in which he'd hoped that would spark something more than their meetings.

"Well, I wanted to say thanks. You made me feel really… really happy these last few years. What I'm saying, is, I uhm…"

She was cut off as Li came tumbling down the corridor, "Oi, Icy, wanna come to the store with me?"

"No thanks, Li!" She yelled back, before looking over Zeru once more. "Just thanks." Standing up, she walked around the bench to place a small kiss on his lips, before whispering, "And merry Christmas. Sorry about the gloves." And then she was gone.

Zeru couldn't contain his grin.


	5. Girls: Go GaGa Guys!

_A/N: Voila! Another mini-story in my group of stories! Lol! So I'll say, as I always do, that Titans Alpha belongs to Toffy, except for Isis, who belongs to me, but the theme of Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network_.

**Girls: Go ga-ga Guys! **

It had been about three months since the Titans had been into town just for the sake of being in town, and they'd even taken the time to dress down for the occasion. There were tracksuit pants and skirts galore among the group. Standing at the door, the Alpha team fixed their civilian clothing, whilst their leader fixed her mask.

"Okay Titans, are we ready?" Phoenix said, as if they were headed out for one of their distress calls, rather than a leisurely walk in the park and a nice day of relaxation.

"Chill Phoe, it's just some fun." Taiyou said, grinning as he opened the door and stepped outside, flattening his reddish-brown pants and looking around.

Isis rolled her eyes, "Let's just get this day over and done with, alright?" she muttered, before raising her hand, and freezing a path to walk over between the tower and the city. She was the first to step up onto it and begin walking, finding herself joined from above by Zeru. Li moved swiftly so that he was standing beside her, and Phoenix and Taiyou brought up the rear.

"Phoe, relax!" Taiyou was telling the anxious looking girl, who kept fixing her mask.

"But what if they don't like us? I mean, as real people?" She muttered in reply.

"Then we tell them to bug off and find another set of superheroes to save the day."

---

If Phoenix still believed they wouldn't adore them when they reached the city, they were utterly wrong. A crowd of people gathered as they stepped up onto the streets of Jump city, and a group of raging fan-girls screamed out the boys' names.

Both girls smirked to themselves as the group of pre-teens and other young girls swooned and cried as they walked through the crowd toward the park. And that's when the first fan actually spoke.

"Hey, Phoenix!" A male voice shouted to her, and she turned around to look. A boy with fiery red hair, a smile that could kill and sparkling blue eyes grinned at her. "My name's Luke. It's great to meet you." He looked as if he was trying not to blush, and Isis wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her friend, smirking and tossing her head.

Sighing, Isis turned and walked away, watching as Taiyou nearly choked on her tongue as Luke struck up conversation with the leader of their group. Grabbing him by the ear, the Titans continued on toward the park. Stopped a second time by a girl with pigtails, who looked about thirteen, they decided to detour, and run to the park.

The group of now six was swamped again as they entered the park, cheers and friendly greetings all around. While the boys and Phoenix enjoyed the publicity, Isis slipped away.

_'That's not my forte, it's better to be here.'_ She thought to herself as she leant against a tree, her short skirt stretching as she lifted a knee to make herself more comfortable.

"Hey, Isis, right?" A male voice piped up from somewhere above her. Looking up, she spotted a boy with pale blonde hair and silver-grey eyes smiling down at her from the branches of the tree.

"That's me." She said dryly, folding her arms as she looked out amongst the crowd, where Taiyou was getting steadily more red around the edges, while Phoenix conversed happily with the boy from earlier. "Look at them, just soaking it up."

"I guess you don't like the famous life?" The boy said again, grinning as he dropped a book down to the ground, and then followed it. "I'm Benji, a big fan of your skills. I have a power, but I can't create water. I can freeze small amounts of it."

"That's useful, believe me." Isis said, her smirk twitching at her lips. "Just drop one of your friends in a pool and freeze their hair after you've done it."

"I'll remember that." He said, smiling. "You're nothing like I thought you'd be."

"What, cold and bitchy? I have my moments, it's just a good day."

"No, I thought you'd be totally up yourself cause you have an amazing ability." Isis couldn't help it. She smiled. And then they broke up into conversation, climbing into the tree together. Zeru, who had been paying attention whilst signing photos, twitched visibly, though he could not get away from the crowd.

Phoenix and Luke, however, did get away, and walked over to a quiet spot near the pond to talk.

"You know, Phoenix,"

"Call me Phoe."

"Okay, Phoe, you're amazing. I mean, the leader of the Titan's, graduating in the top five of Titans Academy, it's all really amazing."

"My friends did the same thing. We just had our hearts set on Jump City, which was what the grand prize was."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Hey Phoe, er, would you like to come out on a date with me sometime?"

A cry of "No!" appeared from nowhere, as a steaming Taiyou glared at Luke, "We're incredibly busy at the Titan's Tower and she has no time to go fooling around with fan-boys." Luke stared bewildered as Taiyou practically pulled Phoenix to her feet, dragging her away.

---

Li too had slipped away from the group, and he was attempting to find Isis. She had disappeared, and he was starting to worry. He looked around, spotting a flash of blue from a tree, talking to a blonde guy. And she was smiling. She never smiled with them. Turning around with a scowl, he walked back to Zeru.

"Oi Ze, your girlfriend has abandoned you for a fan."

Zeru looked to where he was pointing, "Dude, you know she's not my girlfriend." He muttered, though there was a hint of dejection in his tone.

"Fine, if you won't stop her falling into a trap, I will." Li growled, before walking over to the tree and putting on a smirk. "Hey Icy."

"Don't call me that, and what?" She snapped, her smile fading, as she spotted her teammate.

"We're going home now." He said, smirking.

"Fine. See ya Benji, this has been fun." Leaning forward, she kissed the fan on the cheek, leaving him seeing stars as Li pulled her from the tree.

"What do you think you're doing? Why can't you just date a titan?" Li scowled, indignantly rolling his eyes, "It always has to be the fan-boys. Taiyou nearly slaughtered that Luke guy, so I thought it my duty to come and save you."

"Save me?"

"Yes, you know, sometimes those fans get a little over-excited and do things that are stupid. He might be a creepy stalker who knew you'd leave the group. And he'd play to your emotions. Say all the right things. You know no guy can do that all the time."

"Shut up." Isis snapped, though she knew he was right.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? Let's just go. I'm sick of this already. Next time, we're going to Gotham to have a day off."

Isis let a smirk creep up on her lips, "What, so you can have us girls all to yourself?"

"You betcha'!" Li said happily, grinning at her and moving to put an arm around her shoulders when Zeru appeared above them, slipping in and draping his arm over before Li had the chance. He smirked and shook his head.

Taiyou and Phoenix came running up, well, Taiyou came running and Phoenix was being dragged. "We're-"

"Going home, we know." Zeru said with a smirk, and so they did.


	6. Titans Alpha: New Years Resolutions

_A/N: This is another of my ficlets so don't get mad at me! I just rather like writing them. Standard disclaimers. Don't take anything that doesn't belong to you. The Titans: Alpha, belong to Toffy. Now, onward!_

**Titans Alpha: New Years Resolution**

It didn't take much for the titans to want to party – and the defeat of Rose Wilson (Slade's daughter!) was enough to celebrate. That, and the coming of the new year. That's right, it was New Years Eve in Jump City, and the Titans were at the biggest party in town. Theirs.

It was now ritual that all the teenagers in the always-in-danger city came to the Tower for New Years. It was just an unspoken rule, everyone crashed there that night. The music was blasting, and the five super-teens were dancing on their bench. Lights were flashing around the place, and the enormous T was again home to the roaring party.

* * *

Isis laughed as she and her fellow titans leapt from the bench, to be replaced by a bunch of other teenagers. There was little doubt that she was rather tipsy – her giggling and bright smile gave it away – but she knew to stop dancing. In fact, she wanted fresh air.

"Guys!" She called out, tugging on Phoenix's sleeve, "Let's go out onto the roof. This place is too crowded now. And it's nearly midnight! I want it to be just us five this year!"

Zeru nodded, there was something that made him agree. It was nice, when it was just the five of them. He grabbed Isis around the waist, and Li's arm. Phoenix took Taiyou's (he had begun to blush) hand, and they took off, flying over the crowd to the doorway.

Taking the stairs to the rooftop, the group grinned as the cool air chilled them. Isis clung to Zeru, who was trying to contain a grin, and Li held her hand to support her standing.

"This is much better." Taiyou grinned, as he and Phoenix walked over to the edge of the tower, still joined at the hands, yet to notice, before turning back to face the other three. Isis took in a deep breath, the fresh air seeming to clear her mind a little as she straightened herself, releasing Zeru and Li as she walked over to the edge to join Taiyou and Phoenix.

"The city is beautiful, eh?" Isis muttered as her blue-polished hands landed on her hips, and she glanced around. She was glad to receive four affirmative answers. Phoenix looked equally as happy.

"Hey, Twelve minutes till midnight. Have you all got your resolutions?" Zeru suddenly said, glancing at his watch as he pulled out a bit of paper from his pocket. The others followed suit, with a chorus of 'Yeah'.

Walking over to a large barrel, which was alight for no reason in particular, they spoke for a while, until Li's watch began to beep uncontrollably. "Twenty seconds till the new year, guys," Li said with a grin, eyes falling on Isis and Zeru, then on the blushing face of Taiyou and serious set look of Phoenix.

The countdown began, all five of them speaking in sync. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

There was a sudden rush of air as Phoenix and Taiyou met at the lips, as did Li and Isis. How it had happened, neither pair could tell, but it was over in a moment. Isis turned away, only to meet the eyes of a bewildered Zeru. Phoenix blushed and looked down. All five dropped their papers into the fire.

* * *

Half an hour passed, and the five sat on the edge of the tower, feet dangling over. Zeru was far left, his arm crossed with Li's, behind Isis's back. Her arms surrounded either of them, while Phoenix and Taiyou sat a foot away, arms around one another as they watched the display of fireworks for another year.

Isis turned to Zeru, a small but sincere smile on her lips, "What was your resolution, Ze?" She asked, softly.

He smirked slightly, having forgotten the previous kiss for a while. "I'm not going to be as much of a pervert."

"Good luck with that!" The usually cold teen said tartly, before she turned on Li with the same grin, "What about you?"

"That's a personal question Icy. You'll have to find out for yourself." He said, with a playful wink, squeezing her gently around the waist. He noticed the slight blush rise up on her cheeks, and how she tried to avert her gaze so that it couldn't be seen by either of the boys, "But I want the same question answered by you now, Icy."

"To smile more." She replied softly, looking out over the city with one of her rarely natural smiles.

"I like it when she smiles," Zeru whispered playfully loudly, behind her head, "She's easier on the eyes – Oof! What was that for?"

The three erupted with laughter.

Meanwhile, Phoenix and Taiyou were having their own confessional. "What was your new years resolution, Phoe?" Taiyou muttered, looking out over the lights that were starting to go out over the city.

"It's weird, I know, but I just need to let people into my life more. To learn that I don't have to handle everything on my own. To trust more. What about you?" She whispered back, her eyes starting to droop with tiredness.

"We'll leave that for another day."

* * *

Phoenix let her head fall on Taiyou's shoulder, closing her eyes. "I trust you." She whispered, huddling closer as snow began to fall from the sky. The pair shuffled over toward the other three titans, and they sat together, huddled up, arms around one another as the lights of Jump City went out altogether. 


End file.
